


Sleepy Mornings When One Can Ignore The Sun

by Evedawalrus



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Domesticity, I needed a boost of happiness tonight, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, in love...., on a lazy morning, so why not share some good old shockop domesticity!, they’re sleepy boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 01:15:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21365752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evedawalrus/pseuds/Evedawalrus
Summary: Shockwave, post-dark Cybertron, appreciates the simpler things in life.
Relationships: Optimus Prime/Shockwave, Orion Pax/Shockwave
Comments: 1
Kudos: 67





	Sleepy Mornings When One Can Ignore The Sun

The single best thing about regaining his emotions, Shockwave thought, was waking up.  
  
Before, when he came out of recharge, he sat up immediately and prepared for the day. The only time he spent in berth was spent asleep. It was a chore, something he only did in order to continue functioning.  
  
Now, however, Shockwave savored it. 

Every morning, as the Cybertronian sun crept through his window, over his optic, he woke slowly. The fog in his processor cleared at a snail’s pace, and he spent an amount of time with his optic still offline, taking in the feelings of everything. Oh, and how wonderful that was. Before, those kinds of details would be observed, categorized by relevance, and ultimately passed over. The softness of the blankets tucked around his frame were of no use to him- at least, it hadn’t been then. Today, he reveled in the texture, the weight that held him down, the warmth that insulated him. There were so many different things to simply take in as Shockwave took his time starting up different programs in his processor.  
  
The sun was rising, but unfortunately that meant it was at a position where it was shining right into Shockwave’s optic. Of course he could handle the intensity of the light, but that didn’t mean it wasn’t uncomfortable, so he sent a ping to the curtains. After a second, the mesh fabric swished over the window. He sighed in relief, settling back into the cushion of the pillow beneath his head- specially made to account for his empurata. His head-fins twitched. One was not uncomfortably trapped against the pillow, while the other shivered at a slight breeze.  
  
The arm draped over his side shifted a bit, stroking over the metal of his frame as its hand moved up to the space under Shockwave’s chest. Shockwave hummed, his yellow optic curving down into a crescent. Now, he could feel how his legs were entangled with another pair below the covers. While he was reluctant to move at all, he rearranged the position of his legs- stretched them with a crack of plates setting back into place, and then hooked a foot around his lover’s ankle. 

Oh, how wonderful this was, he thought with a sigh: a warm chest pressing up against his back, a soft light glowing through the windows, and absolutely nothing on his agenda this morning.  
  
Behind him, Shockwave heard a sleepy mumble. Though it was a bit difficult in such a position, he turned his head enough to catch a glimpse of his love’s face.  
  
Optimus’s optics were fluttering open, though they focused more quickly when they saw the yellow of Shockwave’s gaze. “Mm,” Optimus said quite eloquently, “Shockwave.”  
  
“Yes.” While he could have made some teasing comment, Shockwave knew of the nervousness Optimus held, sometimes. The Prime would watch him, study the way he moved, the words he said, but Shockwave knew it was not suspicion. It was fear- the fear that this was temporary. That one day he would wake up and not spend an hour lounging in berth, but get up immediately and go to work with no regard to his conjunx’s requests for him to stay just a bit longer. So he answered Optimus’s half-questions and forced himself to feel as much as he possibly could.  
  
Right now, he felt the light kiss Optimus pressed to the bottom of his optic casing. The utter sweetness of the gesture threatened to turn him into a puddle on the berth. Instead, he chose to turn his head back around, take the arm draped over his side, and bring it up to the plating over his spark. Perhaps he could not kiss Optimus back, but at least he could convey how his spark spun with warmth.  
  
From the way Optimus nuzzled the back of his neck, he probably understood. “Love you,” he mumbled into the purple metal.  
  
Shockwave shivered, then pressed back into his love’s embrace, hand still over Optimus’s where it rested on his chest. “Mm,” he said with a sigh, “you too.”  
  
...But before he slipped back into contented half-sleep, as a last thought, he went through Optimus’s schedule and made sure his morning was clear, too.

**Author's Note:**

> shockop fucks me up in a way literally no other ship does. They deserve so much happiness y’all. 
> 
> Might add more drabbles to this whenever I write more, idk


End file.
